narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Gates Released Formation
|ref=Fourth Databook, page 280 |image=Guy's_Eight_Inner_Gates.png |kanji=八門遁甲の陣 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=''Hachimon Tonkō no Jin'' |parent jutsu=Eight Gates |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Taijutsu |jutsu range=Short |users=Saizen Kinsei,Ryuu Uchiha, Ryuga Uchiha, Might Guy, Seireitou Hyūga, Shiro Wushazaki, Shiroa, Maironi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Eight Gates Released Formation is the state assumed by a user who has opened all Eight Gates. Overview To open all Eight Gates, the user must puncture themselves just above the heart. Opening the eighth gate (and all seven preceding it) will cause the user's blood to emanate a flaming aura of red steam from all pores of their body, hair, and eyebrows. Entering this state uses up all of the body's energy while making the heart pump at maximum power, temporarily gaining powers a hundred times greater than their normal self, far beyond that of the five Kage. This is seen when Might Guy opens all eight gates and fights on par with, and gradually overwhelms Madara Uchiha — the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki at the time — causing Madara to compare his fight with Guy to his fight with Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End.Naruto chapter 669, page 19 Drawback As with opening any of the other seven gates, opening the eighth will damage the user's body. Unlike the preceding seven, however, releasing all Eight Gates will lead the user to inevitably die because of the damage done to their body. Under regular circumstances, the effects of opening the eighth gate will cause the user to crumble to ash and subsequently die, having virtually cooked themselves from the inside-out. Variations Seireitou Hyūga's Version Being a reigning Master in Taijutsu, Seireitou Hyūga had invented a variation of this technique that allows for him to use all eight of the inner gates without succumbing to death. Understanding that ki serves as the chakra that fuels jutsu and gives life to the body, neijing is the energy that provides shape and substance, such as the energy that allows the Shinobi's body and muscles to maintain themselves. However, neijing is often dormant and therefore remains useless in the hands of normal Shinobi, unless when used indirectly by martial art movements. In the hands of Seireitou, whom has gone through the necessary training to manipulate this otherwise inaccessible neijing force, he can use neijing as a carrier for the immense chakra released by the eight chakra limiters, allowing for safe passage through the body's muscles without causing damage that would normally result in death. Despite having such a method, Seireitou stresses the importance of allowing a "cool-down time" between the releasing of at least two gates before heading straight for the eighth gate. Trivia * Might Guy survived the fatal repercussions of opening all Eight Gates thanks to Naruto Uzumaki's Yin–Yang Release. However, the damage done to his leg as a result of using Night Guy left him wheelchair-bound for the remainder of his life while forcing him to retire from active duty as a ninja. * In , claimed that his Body Revival Technique, combined with Dark Chakra, allows him to open all eight gates without any drawbacks. References